This invention relates to a portable lamp and more particularly to advantageous construction and features in a portable lamp.
Portable battery-powered lamps are generally known in the art and are useful in that they provide a self-contained light source. They are useful in many situations, such as outdoors for camping, boating, etc. and indoors during power outages and the like.
Known portable lamps generally comprise a base adapted to sit on a flat surface, the base enclosing a battery. The base includes a bulb socket mounting a bulb, wiring and a switch for controlling operation of the bulb. Known portable lamps further include a shade bail detachably mounted to the base and supporting a shade surrounding the bulb, and vertical height adjustment of the shade bail is usually provided. Several features of the prior art portable lamps make them expensive to manufacture. The bases are manufactured of a plurality of molded plastic parts which are assembled with screws, wherein each screw must be inserted and tightened individually in the manufacturing process. A metal bulb socket must also be placed and secured in position, which not only increases manufacturing costs but also has a potential for rust and corrosion. The bulb socket, switch and battery are electrically connected by insulated wire, requiring connections made by soldering, riveting or the like, as desired, all of which are relatively expensive manufacturing techniques.